charlierulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic RPG
Magic RPG is a role playing game that is based on Magic: The Gathering created by Charlie. It has become the most successful game in Charlie's eternal quest to transform competitive games into cooperative ones. Unlike previous games (Warhammer 40k RPG and Heroclix RPG) Magic RPG has become a favored activity of The Guys. Gameplay The gameplay of Magic RPG is familiar to anyone who has played role playing games and the Magic card game. Each player creates a character and joins an ongoing narrative set on the magical continent of Paean. Each player then adopts a starter deck and participates in role playing and combat. As they complete quests and defeat enemies they also earn new cards of their color which they can add to their deck or use to purchase various awards. The game also includes a player versus player aspect that rewards players with chips that can be traded for consumable items in game. Rules As the game is fairly new the rules are constantly evolving and changing. It is not uncommon to see a session start with a description of the most recent rules changes. Still, you can find the most recent rules documents below. *Statistics - The Statistics document contains descriptions of the various vital statistics. It is the most vital document to gameplay and character advancement. *Rules - The Rules document contains most of the information that a player would learn durin their first day playing. It is not intended to be an easily readable document, it is intended to be a reference. *Character Sheet - This is the standard character sheet that players use. It keeps track of their accomplishments and qualifications. *Command - The Command document contains the rules for Cohort advancement through the Camaraderie skill and creature type advancement through the Sovereignty skill. Players The following players are regular participants in the game. *Charlie - Charlie plays the role of Game Master. He does all of the work related to game mechanics, treasure itemization, story writing, world design, balance maintenance and enemy deck construction. He also plays any and all of the non-player characters. *Nick - Nick plays a Viashino (Lizardman) character wielding chaotic red Mana. *Chance - Chance plays a Human soldier of noble birth that harnesses the power of white Mana. *Tom - Tom plays a small Lizardfolk character from marshy forest wetlands, he utilizes green Mana. *Jason - Jason plays a forest elf from the eastern coastal forest, he also uses green Mana. *Xander - Xander plays a ruthless human mercenary from the southern swamps, he controls black Mana. In addition to those who have played regularly since the inception of the game, the following players have played either only a few times or have played but since stopped attending. *Sean - Sean plays a Golem made of coalesced magic that has gathered around a blue mana crystal. *Chris V - Chris V plays a shadowy figure who is an enigma wrapped in a mystery cloaked in black mana. *Emily - Emily plays a fairy queen who's past is an unknown secret that involves intrigue and blue mana. *Chris R - Chris R played briefly, and has not officially claimed a starter. *Matt - Matt plays a guy named Chet who uses blue mana. *Dan - Dan has played for an afternoon and has not officially claimed a starter. *Mike - Mike played briefly and used a black starter, it is unclear whether he is interested in continuing. Story The tale of Magic RPG follows a group of sorcerers (the players) who have been sent to The Great Lyceum to learn how to control their burgeoning powers. After only a short time at the school, an unknown group of assailants penetrate the perimeter of the institution and begin killing the students. The players fled the Lyceum through a transportation portal and sealed it behind them, beginning their great adventure. The players escape their attackers by fleeing through a transportation portal which they seal behind them using a goat. The players are then left in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, and they spend the next several days fighting off gigantic insects and destroying additional assailants who seem to be allied with the forces who destroyed the Lyceum. They rescue a village (now called Aksol'v after it's rescuers) in this way and convince some townsfolk to become cohorts, the only surviving follower being Billy. Eventually they find an elvish pathfinder Lockwood who leads them to an elvish village. After resting, the players decide to help the elves because it will likely put them in contact with the unknown group of assailants who are currently besieging the forest. They also decide to test themselves against the spirit of the forest for no real reason. They rescue some Kjeldoran heroes and elves, and the group attains further cohorts, Greg the Hero being the only one of note. When the elvish village's commander trusts the players, he sends them to scout the village of Feyk, who seem to have allied themselves with the unknown group. After many difficult battles, the players completely defeat the leadership and army of Feyk and place Greg the Hero as regent. The commander of the elves has no reward for the player's actions and does not seem to think that giving one would be a good idea. The players conclude that he is a jerk and decide to leave the forest. The commander gives the players a missive and directions to the nearest Jejuni town, in hopes that the elves might ally with the merfolk against the threat. On the way to the river town, the Players defeat some vicious drakes and later wipe out the source, a large mana crystal that was enraging them. They also help the local caravan and innkeep along the way, but since the leader of the merfolk is traveling, they decide to arrange for a boat ride to the next likely location. The people on the boat are insufferable, and thankfully, giant serpents attack and blow up the boat's magical engine. The players land near an unknown land mass next to an ocean or a wide part of the river. They immediately fight a group of monsters that is NOT composed of crabs or octopodes, and destroy another mana crystal, freeing a war pony and a Kris Mage named Kris, who tag along as cohorts. The next day, the players are disappointed to find that the boat had many more survivors, but they rescue the remains of the boat from Fire and Phantoms anyway. After additional insufferable conversations, the players decide to run away into the forest, they end up fighting beasts, a hermit, and a water spirit, but there is no way off the land mass and they have no map or sense of direction, so they return to the now boat town. After deciding that they very much would like to put distance between themselves and the boat people, the Players start looking for the navigator to kill him and take his map. After much wandering, they thankfully find him dead in the clutches of a strange golem, but must pursue the golem into an underground laboratory. Many difficult battles later, they have the map of the area and are much richer in artifacts. Category:All Category:The Guys Category:Charlie Category:All